1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a power generator of a memory apparatus, and more particularly to the power generator for data transporting buffers of the memory apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
Along with the rapid development of science and technology at the present, a mobile electronic apparatus is necessary for a person for regular using. In mobile application, the power consumption is the most critical factor as times goes by. For a system with memory apparatus, a memory apparatus with high bandwidth and low power consumption is necessary.
For meeting the high bandwidth demand, larger amount data lines for reading and writing operation are disposed in the memory apparatus. Therefore, when a plurality of data transporting buffers on the data lines are in transition, the biggest power consumption is happened. That is, it is an important subject for a designer of the memory apparatus for saving the power consumption in the data lines and without reducing the bandwidth of the memory apparatus.